Stuck in America
by Whatzername
Summary: Hermione and Draco get transported to America and have to learn to like each other (as in friends) before they can go back. Will it be impossible? DMHG


Disclamier: It all belongs to JK. Except anything you don't reconize like spells. Oh yeah, and if you don't like the idea of DM/HG together then don't read it.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled over uneasily in his bed in his dormitory. "Awake in the middle of the night. Again," he thought to himself. Once again, the Slytherin team had lost to Gryffindor. This time he had been so close to winning. His hand had actually touched the Snitch. If only that bloody Potter hadn't pushed his hand out of the way and grasped the Snitch and grinned idiotically, as Potter always did when he won. Draco rolled over again. He couldn't sleep no matter how he tried.   
  
He figured he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he continued with his thoughts about Harry Potter. "He's worse than anybody in this school. Befriending blood-traitors, mudbloods, and muggle-lovers. And living with those muggles during the summer holiday, what WAS the almighty Potter thinking?" thought Draco, really getting going on his silent insults, "Atleast the muggles are horrible to Potter. He deserves every bit of it. Prancing around, with the mudblood and the weasel, who did he think he was? The Dark Lord?" Malfoy couldn't take it. He couldn't lay down anymore. Not with this.  
  
Draco sat up quickly and was met with dizziness from not sleeping for a whole 24 hours. In just a bit, he'd be putting on the mask he wore everyday to hide all emotion. According to his father, showing emotion was a great weakness. And weakness was something he was not going to show Potter, Weasley, or that horrid know-it-all mudblood most people called Granger. For some odd reason, Hermione bugged him even more than Potter. "The perfect grades. The perfect family. The perfect friends. Perfect everything. Except that hair. That bushy mess of a nest wasn't perfect," he thought to himself, silently comparing what little information he had about her family to his broken mess of a family.  
  
With his father as a Death Eater and his mother not really caring about him anymore, there was no reason for Draco to be in his "family". Even though everyone thought he was next in line to be a Death Eater, he didn't like the idea of taking specific orders from somebody. He made his own rules. He was his own boss. But nobody knew this, because either everyone was busy respecting him or girls where dying to have him and didn't care about what he felt.  
  
"Everyone is so quick to judge me," he thought, getting up and finding a pair of pants to put on. The truth was, nobody knew him. Crabbe and Goyle were just his cronies, not his friends. He had no friends. Friends were another weakness. You have emotions when you have friends. And emotion was something he was not going to show. It was something that would get him killed one day if he wasn't careful. He found his shirt and then his robes and put them on. "Glad I'll be out of here in a few days," he thought gratefully. In a few days, he'd be graduating from Hogwarts. Finally he'd get away from all those idiots. "But Granger isn't an idiot," said a little voice in the back of his head. "No, but she's a mudblood," he said, accidently out loud, as he was putting his socks and shoes on. After he was fully dressed, he headed down to the common room. To do nothing worth-while. More like just to stare into the fire and think until he wanted to go up to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger was sleeping like a baby, that is, until she accidently rolled over and fell off her four-poster. "Ouch," she thought, seeing the room as one colourful blurry mass since her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. She untangled herself from her sheets and stood up. Hermione noticed that her alarm clock said it was 4:58 in the morning. Since she didn't really think she could go back to sleep, she found one of her skirts and started to put on her uniform.  
  
After she was fully awake and dressed she went down to the common room. "Nobody will be there. It's too early," she said to herself. And she was right, as she was going down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, nobody was there. It was very dim, because the fire really hadn't started to get hot or bright yet. Her stomach growled. "I might as well go to breakfast and wait for Ron and Harry," she whispered to herself.  
  
She made her way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She was the only one in the Hall, but breakfast was already prepared and sat on the tables. "Only a few days until I graduate. Only a few days until we leave this behind," she said, not caring that Draco had just walked in and was heading to the Slytherin table. Really Hermione didn't want to leave everything she knew behind. What mostly worried her was not being able to use the Hogwarts library after this year. From reading all those books in the library, that had been what made her get all those good grades.   
  
She helped herself to some buttered toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice and about half an hour later, Ron and Harry walked in, looking rather tired still. Ron sat beside Hermione and Harry sat beside Ron. They also ate some toast and Hermione heard Ron yawn. "Ron! We've got classes soon," she said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do we got first?" asked Ron. Harry looked up from buttering his toast and said lamely," Well it's Friday, so we got Potions, Transfiguration, Charms for today and we got Astronomy tonight."  
  
A while later, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all went back to their dormitories to get their Potion ingredients and their Transfiguration books. Then they went to Potions as usual. Today they were making a Hair-Growth Potion. Neville had messed up again, and instead of his potion being a silvery-blue colour, it was a pale yellow. Snape walked over to Neville's cauldron and spoke in a dangerous voice, "Longbottom. At the end of this class, we will put a bit of your potion in your hair. If your hair grows, then you did it right. But, if you did this how I think you did, you hair and head will be nothing more than a slice a crispy bacon." Draco was laughing like a madman, and would get a thrill out of seeing Neville's head as a bit of crispy bacon.  
  
Hermione went to help Neville, although it was kind of hard because Snape kept walking around. Draco looked at his potion and was glad it was the right blue-silvery colour. It would disgrace him to need the help of a mudblood fix his potion in his best class. "Why the bloody hell is she helping that oaf, Longbottom? Nothing is in it for her except extra work," he suddenly thought, but shook those thoughts away because he really didn't want to be thinking about Hermione.  
  
By the end of class, Neville's potion was silvery-blue. Snape didn't even bother to put it in his hair because Snape knew it was right. Instead, he said harshly, "30 points from Gryffindor for Longbottom fixing his potion and 30 points from Granger because she fixed it for him. I want a 2 foot long summary of how you made this potion to be handed in at next class. Anyone who fails to bring it, automatically loses 50 points for their house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco made it though all the rest of his classes for the day and he was dead tired by the time he got into his dormitory. "I can't wait until tomorrow. Saturday. No mudbloods or Potty and the Weasel." He changed into his Slytherin-themed pajamas and got into his four-poster bed.   
  
Hermione was in her dormitory, dropping her bookbag down. She took off her robes and got into her Gryffindor pajamas. Hermione sat down in her bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow morning. Then she'd do that stupid essay for Snape.  
  
Just as Draco was putting his head on his pillow, Hermione was putting her head down on her pillow. At the exact same moment, they both felt a strange sensation. Like being grabbed around the navel and being pulled very fast. Their pillows were Portkeys.  
  
Draco yelled, "Where the HELL am I?" He stressed the word 'hell'. Hermione saw where she was and it nearly made her faint. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, were in America.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok I know it seems lame now, but it will get better. I promise it will. Please R&R, but please don't be too hard on me! It's my first adventure-romance type of fic. 


End file.
